bokunoheroacademiafanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kineticist
Kineticist is Takuto's Quirk. While being unimpressive at the beginning of a battle, his power shows itself as Takuto attacks or is attacked. After moving/being moved a sufficient amount, the Quirk begins to show off its potential. Description Overview Kineticist (or even 'Kinetic Manipulation') allows Takuto to absorb the kinetic energy that manifests during combat and unleash it to increase his strength and speed. In other words, the more he is hit, the more he attacks and the more Takuto moves around during combat: the stronger he becomes. His costume can vibrate which helps to charge his Quirk. Although not very helpful in rescue missions, Kineticist allows Takuto to work well in combat scenarios against powerful foes. As Takuto gains strength, his muscles seem to increase in mass. His hair begins to stand on end and veins appear to bulge from his arms and head. His height also appears to increase as his power continues to increase. Additionally, Takuto can stop absorbing Kinetic energy and his power will reduce at a constant rate for 3 minutes until his muscles reduce to their average size. Due to this, this Quirk can't stack the power Takuto gains in every fight. Also, the power granted to Takuto has no limit, but this isn't necessarily a good thing. Although the Quirk has no limit, Takuto does and his muscles will tear, his bones will break and his skin will scar if he goes over his own limit. Due to this, Takuto's training consists of him attempting to raise his limits to even greater heights. Takuto gained his Quirk from his father, a pro hero who used Kineticist to actually cause shockwaves and fierce winds with the power of his attacks during extended fights. This Quirk, while greatly increasing the user's strength, can be focused on speed for greater results. If the absorbed kinetic energy is emitted to increase one's speed it would prove to grant a much larger bonus while not impeding a hero's ability by much (though the required durability to not be shredded by the speed would be needed). Finally, the strength charged from Kineticist can be emitted all at once in one large attack. This reduces Takuto's muscle mass to their original size but unleashes a powerful attack that usually stops any villain. Weaknesses As mentioned above, Takuto has a limiter which the Quirk may force him above. In this scenario, Takuto's muscles will tear and his bones will break when attacking, rendering him useless in his current conflict. Also, this Quirk requires a fight to start before activating. For the first few minutes, Takuto is at a serious disadvantage as he's essentially Quirkless until his Kineticist reaches a level where Takuto can fight back. Usually he's already beaten up by this point and barely gets in a win. Because of this, Takuto utilises gadgets from support companies and different martial arts that utilise a lot of movement so he can defend himself whilst charging his Quirk. Also mentioned above, Takuto's Quirk is not very helpful when rescuing civilians so he usually leaves that up to other heroes whilst tackling villains with his abilities. Techniques * Cosmic Smash '''- A powerful uppercut that sends the opponent flying into the air. If the attack doesn't knock the opponent out, Takuto uses the attack to begin a combo of powerful punches. ** '''Cosmic Combo - After attacking with Cosmic Smash, Takuto fires off multiple attacks at the opponent. * Double Axe Smash '- Takuto jumps into the air, flips and brings his hands down onto his opponent for a powerful smash. ** '''Double Axe Shockwave '- Instead of hitting his opponent, Takuto hits the ground to create a shockwave in the ground. * '''Galactic Slam - Takuto grabs his opponent, jumps and slams them into the ground with all of his might. ** 'Galactic Smash '- Takuto punches his opponent into the ground. Usually used as a finisher to restrain a villain. * 'Galaxy Clap '- If Takuto has sufficient charge he can clap to create a fierce shockwave centred on him. It sends opponents flying and is useful when fighting multiple villains. * 'Kinetic Crash '- A quick series of punches and kicks. The attack not only does damage to the opponent but the fast movements also charges Takuto's Quirk. * '50% Kinetic Strike '- A powerful attack that reduces Takuto's current Kinetic power by half. ** '100% Kinetic Strike '- A super powerful attack that takes away all of Takuto's current Kinetic power. The punch does massive damage. *** 'Cosmic, Galactic 100% Kinetic Strike '- A strike that destroys the limit of his current charge. Whilst being immensely powerful, the strike can damage his body, hospitalising Takuto. Trivia * Inspired from the reference to Kineticists in Skulduggery Pleasant * A lot of the attacks used by Takuto are meant to be 'space-themed'. Takuto isn't 'space-themed', I just think they sound cool. Also, they come together to make a needlessly long worded attack, which is fun. Category:Quirks Category:Emitter Quirks